


And you miss your lover yet it's something you've never had.

by xXApple_SauceXx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXApple_SauceXx/pseuds/xXApple_SauceXx
Summary: Alpha Dave wakes up from a nice yet equally terrifying dream.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 10





	And you miss your lover yet it's something you've never had.

Dirk parts his lips from yours and says something you can't quite make out. He cups your face with his hands then, as he kisses you once more. He is lying on top of you even though you can't feel his pressure there. Everything's blurry yet it all seems like the realest you've ever felt. 

"Dude." The words echo in your brain. Where's that voice coming from? "Our meeting with the Lalondes starts in an hour." And then he shakes you. You feel that your whole body is free falling off of a cliff before you wake up. 

Dirk is sitting next to where you're lying on the bed. He has his usual black tank top on top of his binder and he was wearing dark gray jeans today, you realized as your eyes drifted down his figure. You remember the dream you were just having and despair sets within you. You're both disappointed that it was just a dream and repulsed that you would have such a dream.

"Hey. Bro are you even listening to me? We can't be late to this. Roxy would be utterly devastated. He would be ruined. My perfectly clean being-on-time record would have an ugly scratch right in the middle." Dirk continues to ramble as you raise yourself and slide out of bed.

"promise we wont be late kiddo" You say as you extend your arm towards him, trying to pet his hair. 

He of course dodges the fuck out of your reach.

You respond to it by saying "damn it dirk let your bro give you some broffection" to which he scoffs. Then he flash-steps out the door and just like that, he's gone.

You mumble something to yourself about teens these days not appreciating the affection they get from their parental figures as you turn on the bath. You watch as the water from the tap fills the tub and then you get in.

You reminisce about the dream you had as you slowly rub your torso and your legs. You think about Dirk. You think about him on you just like in your dream. You think of him kissing you. Your hand moves to your hardening dick as you try to imagine how his hands would feel on your skin. You close your eyes and imagine him giving little kisses to your neck. With every stroke of your hand you imagine his hand over your own, guiding you. You imagine his voice, telling you to cum. And you do. You give your dick a couple more strokes for good measure as you experience one of the best orgasms in your life.

You don't even hear the knock at the bathroom door as it opens, you're not even sure there was a knock in the first place. Dirk pops his head in, and he tells you to hurry up as he stares you in the face. 

You yell at him to get out and he does, shutting the door behind him. You run your hand through your hair and sigh. You contemplate how fucked up you are for a couple minutes before you clean yourself up and get out.


End file.
